


Spider-Luan

by RCurrent



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Feels, Gen, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCurrent/pseuds/RCurrent
Summary: "With great power comes great responsibility" That was the lesson that the Loud family comedian learned after a tragedy that took a loved one from her on a very special day for her, and after being bitten by a strange arachnid, Luan will become the defender of the city of Great Lakes, however, the road will not be easy.
Kudos: 1





	Spider-Luan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm glad to see you, welcome to my one-shot that will be a crossover between The Loud House and Spiderman, it is an adaptation of a one-shot in Spanish that I have with the same name, but I see that it caught the attention of some readers in English, so I'm going to give you this adaptation so that you can read it, I hope you like it, and don't forget to leave your opinions and votes when you have read.

_** Spider-Luan ** _

_A Loud House one-shot_

* * *

Classes at Great Lakes School had started a few months ago, and on that day it was like any other, the students went to their lockers as usual before going to their respective classrooms, however, everyone was surprised when one of They, upon opening their locker, was greeted by an explosion that drenched it in cake cream, followed by laughter from a girl with brown hair, a ponytail, a white blouse, a yellow buttoned skirt and braces.

"Luan!" A boy yells.

"Oh, my." Said the girl who was laughing. "That was a really surprise school food, ha ha ha ha! ¿Get it?

Everyone present could not help but let out a sigh, some even left there because of the shame they felt.

That wasn't the first time Luan made one of those jokes.

" _That really sis?_ "

It was the words of another girl with brown hair, but hers was short, she had freckles on her face and she wore a purple blouse with a skull, she looked at Luan with crossed arms and an expression of disapproval.

"Aw, come on" Luan replied. "I'm a comedian, jokes are my life.

"Yes, but you're already overdoing it a bit." She questioned. "If you continue like this, you could be expelled from the school.

"Come on." Luan replied. "Nobody has accused me with the teachers until today, I doubt that I will get in trouble with them.

"That's because others are afraid of you!

"Fear just for a few innocent little jokes? "Luan questioned." Come on, Luna, what's the worst that could happen?

Then an explosion was heard that shook the building, and quickly, several students went to see where said noise occurred, among them the 2 Loud sisters, because it seemed that it happened near there, and they found the place where said explosion occurred .

The teachers' salon

In it they saw most of the teacher staff soaked in mud and with a small crater on one of the tables, it came from a bag with the name of the owner of that.

Maggie.

"Hey, Sister. "Luna whispered." Isn't that the joke you had planned for Osborn's daughter?

"Eh ... yes, but ... How did it get into the hands of the teachers?" The comedian Loud girl wanted to know, somewhat nervous and confused by what happened.

"MSR. OSBORN, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mr, principal, wait, I-I can explain it" Begged the aforementioned, it was a girl with long black hair, a blue blouse and a gray sweatshirt tied around her waist, she looked more like an emo girl, but she looked quite nervous at the call for attention.

"You better do it, Miss Osborn." Said the rector, quite angry and crossed his arms. "It was not enough for you to bring something wrong last class and now you come to me with this. What were you thinking?

"Bu-But I didn't put anything there ...

"Look what you did, Luan." Said Luna to her sister.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "That prank was supposed to be for Maggie, I didn't think the rector would confiscate her lunch.

Suddenly, there was a total silence in the room, which caused Luan to sweat cold, she could see everyone looking at her, as well as a few steps approaching followed by a shadow that covered her, Luna by her side was with an expression of nervous and fear, so she could get an idea of who was behind her.

_(Outside of the School)_

"I told you, sis. "Luna scolded her sister as they returned home." You were going to get into a very big trouble that not even I would be able to help you, and now look how you've finished!

"And how could I have known that they would confiscate his lunch first ?!" Luan replied, dismayed by everything that happened. "Now they will expel me if I can't do something to remedy all this!" Mom and Dad are not going to like this.

"Well ... I think the best thing you could do is raise your school performance in a subject in which you don't have a very good average." She suggested. "But if you're going to do it, better hurry, the semester is ending.

"But winch?" Luan asked

"I don't know, myabe science "She replied. "Look, you better come up with something quick, or they're going to kick you out and have to deal with it like Mom and Dad.

"Me? but we always help each other, I need your help."

"I know, sis, but you did this yourself, I had nothing to do with it." She answered. "And with what I suggested is all the help I can give you. The rest I'm afraid you'll have to solve it on your own. I just hope Mom and Dad aren't so hard on you.

"You must be telling me a bad joke, they are going to kill me!" Said the brown hair girl.

"Sister, The girls and I warned you that this could happen.

"But you can't leave me like this, please help me out of this, I beg you." Luan implored. "Please..."

Luan looked pleadingly at her older sister, because she felt that she could not do it alone, fearing the scolding of her parents as well as not knowing what to do to be able to get out of that situation on her own.

"Ahhh, fine" Luna sighed. "You have my support.

Luan smiled slightly at her sister's response as a sign of appreciation, in a way she felt relieved to have her support.

* * *

(In Loud house)

"We are very disappointed in you, young lady." They were the words of a 40-year-old blonde woman with a reddish blouse, crossed her arms and looking at Luan with indignation, next to her was a man with bald brown hair in a green sweater who also he saw his daughter the same way.

"This time you crossed the line, Luan marie Loud." Her father said this time. "We put up with your silly jokes for a long time, but today if you went too far, what were you thinking?

"I-I Don't... know." She said fearfully. "It was suppose that the prank was for Maggie Osborn, but I didn't think their lunch would be confiscated."

"That's enough." Her mother declared. "You are grounded, no more jokes and pranks until you manage to improve your performance so that you do not get expelled from school, you better use all that time in which you will not make jokes from now on to continue studying. Understood?

At her mother's statement, Luan lowered her head and resigned herself, accepting her punishment, because in her mind, at her tone, she could begin to understand a little that she had crossed the line.

"Go to your room and wait until we know what to do with you." Her father sighed something tired.

"Yes, dad." She said downheaded and resigned.

Then, Luan went up the stairs while the rest of her siblings watched from another corner without the brunette noticing. Then one of them, a boy with an orange shirt and white hair, stepped forward and approached his parents.

"Uh, Mom, Dad ... "Said the boy." Don't you think it's not a good time for her to have been grounded?

"Lincoln." His mother said. "I think it was time for us to be that tough.

"I don't know, Rita. "Her husband murmured." Maybe we could try to pay attention to him during his punishment to do his homework.

Both parents stood idly by thinking, the white-haired boy did too, because in addition to trying to calm the tension of that moment, a very special date was coming that apparently, only he seemed to remember.

"That's it!" Said the white haired boy, he had an idea.

"What is it, Lincoln?" Asked his mother.

"Isn't science one of your course that Luan needs to up in performance?

"Well, yes brother." Was what Luna said arching an eyebrow.

"Well ... Lisa will go with her class to an exhibition at the Oscorp skyscraper." Lincoln argued. "Maybe Luan could accompany her and learn some science and stuff, also ... so someone keeps an eye on she for not doing any something crazy there inside.

"Hey!" The mentioned girl claimed, which was one of the younger sisters, 4 years old, brown, with glasses and a green sweater. "For your information, I have never done anything that compromises our school excursions with my classmates, and less when it comes to science.

"Last year you got into an Oscorp laboratory and they caught you playing with company chemicals." He answered, crossed his arms.

"It was a vital science experiment for a personal project!"

"Enough." Said her father. "It's clear that in places like these, taking into account last year ... and the one before that, you still need to go under supervision, Lisa Loud." He added. "Luan will go with you to the excursion to watch over you.

"Fraternal units 1, science 0." She said with resignation. "Yes, parents, it is clear." She added lowering her eyes.

"Hey, excuse me for getting in the way." Said the older daughter, blonde and with a light blue blouse. "But ... what do you mean by that, Lincoln?

"Luan seems to have felt quite sorry for her actions from what I saw, Lori." He replied. "In addition to that, the same day that Lisa will go with her class on an excursion to Oscorp, it is also a very special day focused on her.

"April fool's day?" Asked the second oldest, a blonde with long hair and a navy green blouse.

"No, Leni." Lincoln corrected. "No one else remembered?

"What do you mean, son?" His mother asked.

"I mean Luan" He answered his family, and then said it in a lower tone as he approached everyone. "It's her birthday!

At that, everyone was stunned, because even in the lobby calendar, the dates of the birthdays of each of the Loud children were marked, and Luan's was the next one to come, how did nobody remember? was what each member of the family asked themselves.

"Look, I know Luan got into trouble, but as I said, I think she already learned her lesson." He argued. "And I think she shouldn't be like this for her birthday, I think that with this we could help her not to get expelled. from school, and while she and Lisa are out, we will prepare her birthday party, and also try to distract her a little now that she is grounded, 3 birds with one stone, don't you think?

"Wow, brother." Luna said, astonished. "That's a brilliant idea.

"It is literally the best idea you have ever had so far." Lori supported to her brother.

"That sounds great." Lynn Junior said.

"I think it will help." Said Lucy, with a slight smile.

"It's a good idea, Lincoln." Said the twins.

"Even if I'm deprived of browsing Oscorp industries, it wouldn't hurt if both Luan and I were distracted by something else.

"But ..." Lynn Sr. said, "Isn't it the same company whose owner is the father of the girl to whom Luan wanted to make that prank?"

"Well, it's an excursion, I doubt Luan will get into trouble now." Lincoln answered his father, trusting his sister. "I think so ..."

Meanwhile, Luan was on her bed, sitting and hugging her legs, when she heard the door of her room being knocked.

"Luan?" Her mother asked. "Can we come in?"

The girl does not respond, but made a positive signal for them to pass, the Loud parents each sat next to their daughter on the bed where she was perched, trying to be friendly this time.

"Luan ..." Her mother said . "(Sigh) well, as you know, you are grounded.

She looked away, not answering, but then her mother reached out and stroked her back, trying to ease her discomfort a bit.

"I think ... I think I overdid this time." Luan admitted. "But ... I didn't want to make that joke on the teachers! I just ..."

"Yes, we understand, daughter." Her father answered, making her look at him. "I know you wanted to have fun, you like to make jokes and laugh, we know, but ..."

"... Some jokes are usually a bit excessive, daughter. "Her mother added." You always say that jokes are funny when people laugh, right?

"Yes, that's what I always say." She answered while listening to her parents.

"Well, have any of your classmates besides you laughed at your pranks you've made?

Luan then recalled some of her jokes and pranks, putting her hand to her chin, last week she had made the cheerleading team one where she made them fall through a hole in the ground, which she filled with honeycombs, in April did another in which he blew up a senior student's locker with shaving cream, rendering him and those within the blast radius bald, and in another where, in a meeting, he filled the seats with glue of all who attended. And the list went on and on.

But in almost all of them, the only one who enjoyed her praks was just herself, while the rest looked at her with discomfort and frustration, the latter especially those who were victims of her jokes.

"I ... hadn't seen it that way."

"Well Luan." Said her father. "That's why you shouldn't overdo your jokes, a small and innocent one makes you laugh, but you shouldn't overdo yourself, you've almost come to hurt other people.

"And now they are going to expel me from school." She said lowering her looking.

"Not necessarily." Rita explained. "Your teacher told us that, in addition to apologizing to everyone who played pranks on them, you manage to increase your califications in the assignatures in which you have low grades such as science, you will be able to continue going to school of Great Lakes.

"But how?" Luan asked.

"Well, tell her, Lynn." She said with a slight smile, her husband reciprocated.

"Lisa will visit the Oscorp building with her class tomorrow." Lynn Sr. said. "And we thought you could go with her and learn a little more about scientific things that can help you up in your grades, in addition to keeping an eye on Lisa, you can also be distracted by that, you don't have to be joking all the time, do you think?"

Again, Luan was thoughtful at the words of her parents, it was evident that her last prank had gotten her in trouble, but she still had one last chance to correct her mistakes, and it was something that she should not waste according to her subconscious.

"Alright , mom and dad." She said a little more animated. "I'll go with Lisa tomorrow to visit Oscorp."

Both parents smiled in relief at that answer.

* * *

 _The Next Day, t_ he parents rushed to take their children to school, and with Luan and Lisa, they went to speak with the school principal in the last hours of school for the day to allow Luan to accompany Lisa to her visit from her class. In addition to the fact that she promised to take notes on what they saw there, in addition to apologizing to the teachers who were also present there for what she did yesterday.

Their words seemed genuine, so after some thought, the director agreed, since, in addition to the sincerity of the girl comedian, and the need to increase her grades in science, they also needed someone to watch to Lisa to prevent her from doing something crazy.

Thus, Luan was able to attend the visit to the Oscorp Industries building.

In it, Lisa's class was being guided and reviewing several of the projects they have been working on, Luan, of course, was taking notes, if she wanted to stay in the great Lakes school, she had to up her grades in science

She would not waste that opportunity that had been given her.

"... And these are some of the spiders we have worked on within Oscorp. "Said the school guide." As you may know, spiders are the main predators of insects and prevent their overpopulation in the world, added to that, With their venom carried by some species, and their ability to create their own webs, we consider that these characteristics of arachnids could have potential applications that could be exploited.

The class then saw a few glass cages, 8 in total, in which there was a spider per glass, some of them even made an "eww" when they saw those arthropods, however, Lisa could not help but notice a small detail .

"Eh, excuse me, ma'am." Lisa said, pointing to one of the crystals. " _There's one missing here._

"Oh, maybe our bio-engineers took them for tests, but it probably won't take long.

Meanwhile, Luan kept writing down in her notebook while the others advanced, noticing that they were overtaking her, she hurried to follow them, but then she did not notice when one of the boys from her sister's class tripped her, making her fall to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha." The kids who made the joke laughed, and then ran with the rest of the class.

"Hey!" The comedian complained after falling to the ground. "(Sigh) ... I guess I should have imagined it."

"Wow ... what an irony, a prankester falling in a prank"

Luan then saw Maggie, the girl he wants to make a joke on, folding her arms and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah ... uh ... hehe heh, Hey, Maggie." Luan said nervously. "What ... are you doing here?

"My last name is Osborn." The emo girl replied. "So you can get an idea with that."

"Ok, I got it." She said as being stood up, and picking up her notebook and pencil. "And ... how's everything?

"Well, good." She answered with disinterest. "Dismissing the fact that yesterday you almost got me in trouble.

"Ok, yes, I admit that I went over this time." Luan said. "Look, I would like to apologize for what happened, I promise I won't do it again.

Maggie stared a bit at the comedian Loud, her tone sounded serious, and her face reflected sincerity. In response, again, Maggie raised her eyebrow, but she wasn't entirely convinced.

"If you say so, fine." She replied. And said that, the girl retired.

Then, Luan realized that her right hand was empty, she had dropped the pencil, so she promptly picked it up.

"Big sister." Lisa called. "Don't stay behind, we'll go upstairs.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming ... **ah!** "

She felt a sharp and unexpected sting in the hand that was holding her pencil, which made her react and hit where she received that sting, discovering that it was a spider which she had killed and that she now had in the palm of her hand.

Luan didn't realize when that spider came to her hand, but she had to follow her class, or she would be expelled if she didn't improve her class rankings.

Meanwhile, Maggie went to her father, who had called her into his office after learning that she had come.

"Dad." She said.

"May I know what you are doing here, daughter?" He asked seriously.

"Well ... nothing." She answered. "I was just curious to know a little more about science, remember that I have to take an exam of this Thursday."

"That's what you have internet for, young lady." Mr. Osborn said. "You shouldn't come here without letting me know, especially now."

"What? why?" She asked.

"(sigh) you wouldn't understand." He said, looking away a bit. "Adult things and ...

_"Norman Osborn"_

A voice was heard as the front door of Osborn's office opened, from which a large, burly man, bald and dressed in a white suit and a cane, appeared, accompanied by a couple of other men, Maggie's father dropped a small bead of sweat on his forehead, while the dark haired girlwas surprised at the man's appearance.

"Mr Fisk." Said Osborn. "Wh... what brings you here?"

"..." The man didn't answer, but then he noticed Maggie rolling his eyes. "I could ask the same thing to this brat next to me.

"Hey!" The emo girl exclaimed, but Norma rushed over and stood next to her.

"It's my daughter, Maggie." He answered before turning to his daughter. "Maggie ... uh, this is Willson Fisk, a ... businessman who ... has been collaborating with me for a while.

"Oh..."

"Mmmhhh, I see you've taken your time to learn from your father, right?

"Uh... yes?" She replied without understanding what he was saying.

"Well, dear." Osborn said a little nervous. "I called your mother as soon as I found out you were here, Janice." She said on her phone. "Go to the entrance of my office and escort my daughter until her mother arrives.

"Yes, Mr Osborn" she said from the other phone line.

"Maggie, go outside the office and wait for Janice." Norman asked. "I'm going to ... be in an important meeting with Mr. Fisk right now, and I need you to come home.

"But..."

"No buts, young lady." He said walking to the office door. "Go with Janice and wait with her for your mother.

Maggie sighed in disgust and, resigned, obeyed, and Osborn closed the door, leaving Fisk and his men alone.

"How's the serum going, Osborn?" The bald man asked.

"We've been working on it." He replied. "But we're almost there ..."

"Show me."

The red-haired man obeyed and walked to a safe, which made a few turns and the wall to his right opened into a hidden passageway, Osborn then led Fisk and his men inside, which turned out to be a kind of laboratory in which there were a few strange things and liquids it was then that Osborn walked up to a kind of pedestal that had something with which it could be opened upwards, took it and pulled it up, revealing then a capsule with a strange green liquid with purple bubbles.

"Take it out." Fisk ordered.

"B-But it's not finished yet, we don't know what ...

"Now." He said.

Without saying anything, the red-haired man obeyed and with his hand, carefully took out that capsule that carried an injection needle. causing him to instantly fall unconscious, Fisk then motioned for one of his men to examine Osborn.

"He's unconscious, boss." He replied, then, Fisk looked with disappointment and a bit of frustration at the empty serum that he still had in his hand, throwing it to the ground.

"This old man made me waste my time financing his silly company just to give me a serum that is useless." He replied with disappointment. "Call the rest, and bring weapons, we will fill this building with holes.

"Did we shoot Osborn too?" Asked another of his mens.

"No." He answered. "Let Norman live, so that he can see how we tear this place apart so that it can serve as a lesson.

And with that said, the mobsters withdrew leaving Osborn lying there.

Meanwhile, Lisa's class finished the visit and everyone got on the bus, however, when Luan was about to get on, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hey, Luan!"

She turned and saw Lincoln with his parents in Vanzilla, and the former was walking up to her.

"Mom, Dad, Lincoln." She said. "What are you doing here?

"We came to pick you up." Said the boy happily.

"Really?" She asked in amazement. "But why?

"It's a surprise, sister." He said with a sign a couple of small laughs. "Heh heh, don't worry, when we get home you'll know what it is."

"Well ... Thank you." Said the comedian.

"Oh, and let's not forget Lisa, darling." Rita said. "Easy, we talked to her teacher, well ... it's a special occasion.

Special occasion? Luan did not know what they were referring to, however, she complied and together with Lisa, they raised Vanzilla with Lincoln and his parents, if he was referring to a surprise, she would already have time to find out what they were referring to, she could even notice a certain look in Lisa, so she deduced that she knew it too, however, she decided not to ask her, because in addition to the fact that he would surely avoid her, the car was not the best time to do it.

However, she still felt the pain in her hand from the spider that bit her, in addition to that she began to feel a bit tired, therefore, she rested her head on the seat where she was, and looking towards the window, she narrowed her eyes.

"Luan?" Asked Lincoln, which made the brunette have his attention and not go to sleep. "Are you okay?

"Ah ... yes." She answered. "I'm fine, just a little tired ... It was a tiring day ...

"If you want you can sleep in the car, dear." Rita offered. "We'll be home in an hour.

"Ok..." she said.

However, before she could close her eyes, there was a slight roar behind the vehicle followed by the sirens of police patrols driving in the opposite direction of the street. It was then that the local news broadcast on vanzilla radio.

* * *

_NEWS_

_Shots have been reported in the Oscorp industries building, several armed men have taken the building along with several hostages._

_Great Lakes Police have deployed patrols around the building as the shooting continues. We receive reports that among the hostages, the company's owner, Norman Osborn, is also held captive by the thugs in his own building._

* * *

Then the car inside was silent, because everyone present was dismayed by what had just happened, although Lynn Sr. kept driving towards home, he could not help feeling shocked by what just happened in the building that both his daughters, like the class the youngest was attending, they had just visited.

They were grateful they hadn't come later, and thankfully, Lisa's class bus had also left before the robbery.

"Oh my..." Said Rita

"There is a lot of crime in Great Lakes." Lynn Sr. commented. "I just hope that soon the authorities do something to reduce crime in this city.

"I wish we had a hero to defend them." Lincoln added trying to be optimistic and with some illusion. "We really need one."

"Yes, son." His father agreed. "At this point, a hero like those in your comics would not be bad, however, it is something very dangerous, who would be so brave and safe to face crime? Besides ... It's just comics, son.

yes, it's true ... "Lincoln answered, with some discouragement.

It was evident that the increasing crime in Great Lakes had had most of the Loud family quite concerned, as well as the rest of the citizens, since the crime had already taken several lives, both of citizens and officials of the local institutions, which They seemed to be against the wall before the crime wave.

The car continued its course down the street towards the Loud house while police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Upon arriving at his home in a neighborhood after driving for a few minutes, Vanzilla arrived bringing Lincoln, Luan, Lisa and their parents, it was then that Lincoln signaled to his family so that the surprise was ready and they proceeded to go to Luan.

"Hey, Luan." Lincoln said. "Let me help you with your things.

"Thanks, Link, but I can manage alone, don't worry." She replied with some fatigue.

"Come on, sister, let me help you." She insisted. "It's been a hard day, besides, you still look a bit tired.

"Ah, it's fine." She answered. "If you insist." And she handed him her backpack and they both walked towards the door.

She opened the door with the keys that her father had given her, and when she opened it, and entered the dark hall, it was when suddenly, the lights came on and the others appeared unexpectedly.

"SURPRISE!" Exclaimed everyone present, surprising the brunette.

"AH, Wha...?!" Luan said, surprised and at the same time confused by the situation.

"Happy birthday, Luan!" Lincoln said happily.

Then the girl remembered the date thanks to the words of her brother and why the family had decorated their house and waiting for her in that way, clearly being her 14th birthday, her eyes lit up and she covered her mouth with her hands, both by surprise, as by emotion.

"Girls... Lincoln..." She said.

"Happy birthday, Luan!" Said the Twins.

"But, How...?"

"Well, this was all Lincoln's idea." Said their mother. "You see, yesterday when you went to your room, we were arguing a bit about your punishment, and Lincoln thought that we had been a bit harsh with you.

"We were reluctant to lower your punishment a bit, daughter." Added Lynn father. "Especially your mother, however Lincoln reminded us all that today was your birthday, so we took advantage of the fact that, while they were in class, we and the other girls who came back earlier than you, we would prepare the surprise party, and then we would personally pick you up with Lisa.

"And he offered to accompany us." Rita finished.

Luan couldn't believe it, despite having gotten into trouble, she still had the opportunity to make amends for her mistakes, and her reward, was that surprise party planned by her brother, she couldn't help but dedicate a smile of affection to the albino, who corresponded. She was about to go hug her, however, she suddenly felt a drop of energy in her body, she was about to fall, but Lincoln managed to avoid her fall.

"Luan." He said with concern. "Are you okay?

"Ah ... yes, I ..." He said with a hand on his head, rejoining. "I do not know...

"Hey ... sister." Luna said. "You look a bit tired.

"Yeah, why don't you get some sleep?" Leni suggested.

"But ... you made me a party and ..."

"Easy, sis." Luna replied. "It's still 5 in the afternoon, rest a bit, we'll wait for you here.

"Are... you sure?"

"Of course." Lori said. "You literally already have dark circles in your eyes, you should take a little nap.

At the insistence, and the tiredness that he felt to return, he decided to access and went up the stairs, putting his hand to his head again, and throwing himself on his bed when he got to his room.

_(In other unknow Place)_

* * *

_"Don't just stand there ..._

_"What ... what happened?_

_"Get up..._

_"Who said that?_

_"Come on ... it's not that difficult to guess." He replied. "The big idiot left here while reducing your building to rubble._

_"Wh...What?!_

_"You're not going to let him get away with it, are you?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Luan was on her bed, but she had certain tremors, and light beads of sweat ran down her head, causing her to bring her hand to her head again, feeling uncomfortable, she began to move to different sides while the spider bite that he had in his hand was disappearing little by little.

Finally, she woke up, and the feeling of lack of energy was over.

The girl passed the back of her hand over one of her eyes and proceeded to get up, she felt quite good now, which was strange, she checked the clock on her nightstand, which was already reading 7 PM.

"Knock, Knock, Knock!" The door sounded.

" _Luan? Are you awake?_ " Asked someone opening the door slowly, it was her sister with whom he shared the room.

"Ah ... yes." Said the comedian girl, standing up. "I just woke up.

"Are you ... feeling better?" She asked with concern.

"Yes ... honestly yes." She answered sure. "Maybe I just felt tired after all."

"Ok, if you say so, sis. Why don't you come down? We're waiting for you, come celebrate your birthday."

"Sure!" She said excited.

And in the dinner room, The Loud house celebrated once Luan blew out the candles on the cake that had been made for her, after singing happy birthday, she made her wish, quickly, the slices of cake on different plates for each member of the family did not wait.

Needless to say, the one who was happiest at the time was the birthday girl.

The whole family celebrated, enjoyed and ate the cake they had prepared for the occasion, it was undoubtedly the best afternoon for Luan with his family. Then they all proceeded to give their present to the brown haired girl, or well, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, the twins and Lincoln.

"Thanks. Thank you all." Luan said. "You don't know how much I loved this, it was without a doubt one of the best birthdays I have ever attended.

"Come on sister." Lori said. "We know you had a difficult day yesterday, but it's good to see that you want to make up for your mistakes.

"Sure, if you need help with your homework, don't hesitate to ask us for help."

"Ah! It's true!" Luan remembered then. "I need go to study again!"

"Why such a hurry, Luan?" Said his father. "It's your birthday."

"Yes, you'll have time to do it." Added Lynn jr.

"I don't want to be expelled for that silly prank that I made." She answered. "Really, thank you very much for the birthday, you don't know how much I appreciated it, seriously, but I want to improve my grades in science.

"And ... do you have something to help you?" Luna asked.

"Well, on the trip to the Oscorp building, I took several notes." Luan said. "However ... it would be good to look somewhere for a little more information.

"How about the library, dear?" Rita suggested. "It's a few blocks from here, and you could borrow a book to help you.

"Oh! It's true." Luan said. "I can walk to the library and get a book, besides, it's still daylight.

"Sure? I think it's a bit late."

"Please mom, dad." She insisted. "I'll be careful, I promise."

The young girl put a pleading look with her hands together and stared at her parents, before that face, they could not continue to refuse, in addition to that, she was already big enough to orient herself, it was also not the first time that she left the house without her parents.

"... Okay." She gave in. "But don't go alone.

"I do too." Lincoln offered. "If you want, I can accompany you."

"Are you sure, son?" His father asked.

"Of course, I don't even have anything to do now." He said. "Come on, if you say Luan has to be accompanied, I'm available."

Luan smiled when she heard her brother's words, because first he remembered her birthday, he planned a party to celebrate it, and now he offered to accompany her, without a doubt, for all those actions, the brunette could not be happier that day after how much he did for her.

"Okay, son." Their mother agreed. "If you say so, we believe you.

"Thank you, mom." He thanked.

"No, Linc." Luan said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks to you.

The white haired boy gave the brunette a smile, which she returned, seeing how happy she was, Lincoln could not feel more good about himself with everything he had done for his sister on her birthday.

What more could ask?

It was then that both Siblings left and walked to the library, fortunately, it was not far.

(Later)

Leaving the library already with a book in his arms, Lincoln decided to return with Luan back to his home, it should be noted that they also returned with a box of juice for each after buying a pair in a nearby store.

"Well Luan." Lincoln said. "I hope this can be useful for your science exams, I have nothing left but to wish you luck." He added, finishing his juice.

"Thank you, Lincoln." Luan thanked with sincere happiness. "I really don't know how I can thank you ...

The white haired boy just laughed and proceeded to throw his box into a street trash can, Luan proceeded to do the same after finishing her juice. However, when she tried to throw it, the box did not fly into the trash can when she tried to throw it, but rather stuck to her hand.

"Uh?" Luan said when she saw the box still in her hand.

She tried to shake it off, but it didn't work, it was still in her hand, so she tried with the other to remove it, it cost her, but she managed to do it.

Ah, dang it! "The comedian complained as she tried to take that juice box out of her hands." I ... I can't take it off my hands!

"Luan?" Lincoln asked when he saw her like that, which caught the girl's attention. "Are you okay?

"I don't know." She answered. "Suddenly I can't get this off ... **(pull)** to my hand! ...

"Wait, let me help you."

Lincoln held the book with one hand, and with the other he took the box attached to Luan's hand, and they both began to pull, the good thing is that he did not have to exert much effort, besides that the chestnut did not hurt, without However, by exerting more force than necessary, he made Lincoln, by removing the box attached to her, fell on his rear and threw both the box and the book when he fell.

"oh, boy..."

It was then that he went to pick up the book, because if something happened to him, they would have to pay for it at the library, fortunately, it was only on the side of the sidewalk, but the moment Lincoln picked it up, Luan began to have a strange Vibration sensation in her head, she patted her head a few times when she felt these vibrations become strong.

But then a pair of vehicles, followed by speeding patrols appeared, and their occupants had drawn automatic weapons, shooting at various parties, mainly their pursuing policemen in order to lose them.

However, some pointed toward the sidewalk, and inadvertently, Luan's body reacted to the danger, and in an acrobatic somersault, she jumped and dodged the bullets while the vehicles continued to flee from the police. It was when the strange vibration in her head stopped.

Luan was surprised, she was not as athletic as Lynn, in fact, she did not use to do gymnastics often like her, but that did not prevent her from being surprised with the move she had just made.

"Wow!" She said. "That was quite a flip move, ha ha, you understand Lincoln?" She asked, but there was no response for a good few seconds. "... Lincoln?"

She asked again, and when she turned she saw how some passersby who had also escaped unharmed, were with faces of terror towards a specific place, even some people who had children with them, they rushed to cover their eyes or remove them from there, and when Luan turned her eyes to where they were looking, she could see how her brother was there on the ground while a hole made in his forehead and another in his head dyed his face and the ground where it was red.

A huge feeling of horror and pain invaded the brown-haired girl, who without thinking twice ran towards him, but she was stopped by a couple of people who tried to keep some people away while they called the police and maybe an ambulance .

"Let me go!" Luan said, trying to free herself from the grip as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Please stay away, young lady." Said one of the people who were preventing her from going there.

"NO! IT'S MY BROTHER!" She screamed. "LET ME GO!, NO!

"Please, miss, Hold on" Said other person that held her.

"NO! NO!" She screamed with all her might, struggling to run towards the white haired boy's body. "LINCOLN! LINCOLN!"

Finally, she managed to get away, and ran straight towards her brother, supporting his back and putting his head on her arm.

But there was nothing left to do, his death had been quick, and they could do nothing to save his life, his brother lay dead in the arms of his sister, being her birthday.

* * *

_(Some days later)_

The Loud house was in full funeral wake, with the coffin with Lincoln's body in the middle of the living room while the family and friends of the Louds had come to accompany them in that difficult moment, of some friends from the school of the sisters like those who were friends with Lincoln, including relatives like the pop-pop grandfather, Aunt Shirley, his cousins and the Santiago-Casagrande families, Bobby, Lori's boyfriend, the older sister and the younger sister of the first, Ronnie Anne, who was also a friend of Lincoln, it should be noted that her friend Syd Chang also went with her, since if someone other than the Loud was very affected by the death of the white-haired boy, that was the Mexican girl, and her best friend did not hesitate to accompany her.

But among all of them, the one who suffered the most was undoubtedly Luan, who was then in her room, although she dressed according to that funeral occasion, she didn't care how she dressed.

She was devastated.

She had not stopped crying in her room in silence since the wake began, all the makeup she was wearing at that time was a mess, her pillow was totally wet and she barely had any breath, her brother, who supported them so much, the who organized a nice birthday party for her, now had gone on that same day that was supposed to be a happy day for the comedian girl, so sudden it was, that the poor brown-haired girl could not understand.

The helplessness, the sadness, the pain and the anguish, all of that came together in a painful combination in her heart, which was still assimilating the loss, everything happened so fast ... so random that ...

She sighed between her tears, because her grief could hardly be described.

"Luan ..." Someone called her.

"Go away." She answered.

"Sister, please." Luna said, saddened by Luan's condition. "Mom and Dad are going to dedicate a few words.

"No ..." She answered with a broken voice. "I don't even deserve to be there ..."

"What?" She asked at the answer her sister gave. "Why do you think that, Luan? How can you think that ...?

"I could avoid it." She said looking at her with pain. "I was with him ... I-I could have protected him ... I could have prevented him but ... B-But ...!

"It's okay ... it's okay." Luna said, also with a broken voice, going towards her, wrapping her arms around Luan and offering her comfort. "Please, I know you're sad, but ... but this was not your fault.

"Yes ... Yes it was!"

"No." She said increasing her tone a bit. "Lincoln not died because of you ... it was some evil criminals who did this.

Luna did her best to comfort her sister, making her see that it was not her fault that the tragedy hit them, but even so, she felt guilty; They both went down, Luan held her sister's hand as they went downstairs, reuniting with the rest of her family while the father of the family proceeded to say a few words, the poor man also suffered a lot from what happened, but he knew he needed to stay strong for his wife and daughters, especially Luan.

* * *

(Two Months later)

Luan, like every day, went to school, she had managed to increase her grades in most of her subjects, especially those in which she had red numbers, therefore, now she was far from being expelled again, and passing the course, it was more than guaranteed.

However, the young gir had changed a lot since the death of her brother, she was no longer the funny and lively girl who liked to make practical jokes to her classmates, Luan now wore a yellow buttoned shirt over her blouse, her skirt was black now, accompanied with tights and boots of the same color, and she was wearing gloves, her expression was now looking tired, sad, without spirits and exhausted, one would think that the time she dedicates to her tasks is one of the biggest causes of her being So.

But at this point, she could easily finish her tasks in just a couple of hours during the day. It was not necessary to scrutinize much to know why of her state, the now ex-comedian had not yet overcome the death of her brother.

Regardless of the times that her family tried to console her, deep down in her heart, she still blamed herself that that tragic event, therefore, had left comedy a while ago, because together with her brother, her passion seemed to also had died.

Now the brown-haired girl was opening her locker, she couldn't avoid but hear what some of her classmates were whispering.

"Who would know? The scary school clown stopped teasing all of us." Said one of the classmates

"What did you expect? The poor girl lost her brother." Replied other classmate.

"To be honest guys, I honestly feel bad for her.

"Me too, but at least we won't have to put up with her silly pranks anymore.

"Yes, I'm glad they put the fool down on her feet, I couldn't stand her jokes.

"Don't be so hard on her, I would also be very sad in her place." Said other classmate.

"For me she deserves it, for insensitive and bothering."

"Ok I think you guys are being tough on her too." Said other.

"Poor girl ... really, I never thought something like this would happen to someone at school."

"I didn't put up with her jokes either, I even wished she would receive a lesson but ... I never wish her something like this."

"Me neither, dude ..."

Although she heard them, Luan ignored them, she did not blame them for their opinions about her after the incident, she had time to reflect on all the jokes she made to her classmates, understanding that sometimes she had exceeded , another reason why she left the comedy.

"Luan?" Someone called, seeing her, the comedian recognized her immediately.

"Ah, Maggie." Said the brown haired girl. "What is on offer?

"Well, I saw you pass by here and ... I don't know, it occurred to me to talk to you." Said the emo girl.

"Oh..."

After that, both girls were silent for a minute.

"Luan ..." Maggie said. "Listen, I know we started on the wrong foot, but I would like you to know that ... I'm very sorry about your brother." She argued. "And even though we barely spoke ... I think You don't deserve to be alone and you deserve support.

"You... really think that?

"Yeah, of course." She said leaning her back on a locker. "Look, Maybe we met recently and ... I still haven't forgotten the joke you played on me, but ... I don't think you deserve to be alone, less now that, well ... you know.

"Maggie ..." She said surprised. "I ... I don't know what to say.

"Meh... it's okay." She answered calmly. "Anything you need or want to talk about, you can tell me." She added, extending her hand.

Luan obviously didn't know what to say, the girl she tried to play a prank on (which resulted in the shooting back for the former comedian) was now offering her friendship, perhaps out of pity given the situation for which she and her family were passing, but on the other hand, her tone of voice and expression on her face were sincere, for Luan, evidently Maggie's intentions were genuine, and that they were totally opposite personalities, or at least before the departure of the brother of the brown-haired girl.

She saw the emo girl's hand for a short moment, then looked at her and then shook her hand, giving her a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Maggie." Luan thanked. "And ... how is your dad? I heard he was a hostage and ...

"Don't worry." She answered. "He's fine, nobody knows how, but he and several other hostages managed to be rescued by the police.

"Oh, I see."

Then they were interrupted when the doorbell rang. It was the lunch time

In the school canteen, Luan had sat on a bench helping herself to lunch, but before eating, she proceeded to remove her gloves; shortly after the funeral, her hands had the misfortune of sticking everything they touched, the former comedian did not understand why, her "sticky hands" caused her various problems when she doing manual works, but fortunately, this problem stopped long ago when he started wearing gloves.

However, after taking them off and resting her hands on the table, her right hand had fallen on her fork, and when she raised it, she saw how it was stuck to her hand.

"Ah, dang it!" She said. "Not again."

And when she took the fork from her hand, she saw a spider web emerge from her wrist tied to the utensil. Then suddenly, another spider web shot out of her own wrist, trapping a tray of food from a seat in front of her in its net.

Luan stayed froze, then she looked around and saw how, fortunately, nobody was paying her attention, everyone was going about their business without realizing what the former comedian had done, and it was then that she pulled with her "web" and she saw how the plate was thrown towards her, but she nimbly stepped aside and ended up falling to a boy who was sitting behind her with his back to her.

Everyone saw the boy, who was one of the football team with the food on top of him, some laughed, and Luan took the opportunity to quietly leave.

... Or maybe, not much, the reason? she still had the cobweb thread that came from her wrist clutching the tray until she passed through the hallway door.

Luan walked to her locker looking at her wrist, not understanding how she did that, then was she reached her destination and began to put the password to her locker, however, that was when again after a long time, it happened again.

Those strange vibrations in her head, being able to feel the footsteps of a boy, a girl's cell phone, the buzz of a fly, the flight of a paper plane, and the growl of the boy who was thrown food on, about to Punch her from behind, causing Luan to step aside again.

"Think you're pretty funny, don't you, freak?" Said the boy.

"Oh, please, Brendon." said Maggie, who apparently was with him. "It was an accident, and are you really going to hit a girl?"

"My fist breaking your her theet, that's the accident." He replied pissed off.

"Oh please, Brendon." Said another boy who was also with them. "That was a long time ago, just leave her alone.

"... I don't wanna fight you, Brendon." Said Luan with shyness.

"I wouldn't want to fight me neither." Said Brendon getting into a defensive position.

When he was going to give him a boxing punch, Luan simply dodged it by stepping to the side as if nothing had happened, Brendon again gave another punch, but again, Luan dodged it, then the dark-haired boy gave another punch, which, the brunette again dodged with ease, being able to see how it was heading towards her in slow motion from her perspective. The girl did not understand how she had thes e reflexes, she did not remember having trained so much, rather, what had been prioritized for a long time were her tasks and grades.

And she kept dodging a couple more blows from Brendon, until she stopped one of his arms with her hand without much effort, the dark-haired boy by his part felt an enormous force that was tightening his arm.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed feeling his arm being crushed.

And then, Luan pushed him away.

"I don't want to fight whit you." She answered.

But Brendon ran towards her again, trying to ram her, but then, just like that time, Luan took an acrobatic leap that made Brendon crash into the lockers, but did not do much damage, to say nothing.

Furious, he tried to hit her again, but again, Luan grabbed his arm with which he intended to punch her and she hit his chest, sending Brendon several meters back, until he was in front of a teacher who had a tray and causing his food to fall on him .

Everyone looked in amazement at what Luan did, an average girl like her had managed to beat a boy bigger than her without much effort, but she on the other hand was puzzled, how was it possible that she managed to do something like that?

"Jesus Luan you're a freak." Said one classmate.

"How did you do that, Luan?" Maggie asked.

Luan didn't answer, she was open-mouthed and also quite astonished at what she managed to do. Then, she ran down the hall toward the school exit.

In the streets of great lakes city, Luan ran to an alley and hid in order to think, she did not know how she had managed to do all that, apparently everything started since ...

"Oscorp ... the excursion ... The spider!" Luan thought aloud.

She looked back at her hand where it stung her, on its back, the bite seemed to have closed almost entirely; then, she looked up between the 2 buildings she was in, and saw a spider with its web.

She then thought of those times when her hands were stuck to something from time to time, and when she saw the cobweb in that corner again, she remembered that spiders can climb walls, and looking at the fingers of her hands carefully, She then decided to put them on the wall.

Then she saw how they were sticking enough to climb, looked up and after seeing her hand one last time, saw how she began to climb the wall of the building, climbing a few meters up. The confusion that Luan felt until then regarding what was happening to her turned into a feeling of astonishment, which she released with a cry of emotion.

* * *

"¡WOOOHHH! ¡OOOOOHHHHH!"

It was the scream that Luan made while running on the roofs of the buildings, giving powerful jumps every time she jumped towards another building, the sensation of adrenaline in the young girl was even palpable, she still did not know how, but at that moment, she cared little. You know, he was enjoying seeing his new abilities, the thrill of taking big leaps that no ordinary human being could do while running through buildings, would dethrone even the best parkour athlete.

Finally, the brown haired girl came to the front where there were no tall buildings, but a small restaurant with a billboard placed above it, looking from the edge of the roof of the front building, Luan examined her wrist again, remembering when At school he shot that web from his wrist, so, after checking it, he prepared to extend his hand with force and ...

"Go, web!" Luan exclaimed, but nothing happened. "Fly! ... ... ... Up Up and away web!

Again, nothing happened as she extended her arm, trying to throw out a web.

"Shazam!" She tried again, without success. "Go!... go!... Go web go!...

Then Luan saw her hand, and when she put her hand in the same way her sister Luna used to do when she rocked, a jet of cobweb shot out from her wrist. It was then that she began to know which was the correct way to "shoot", she tried again in the same way, and she fired another cobweb jet.

Then she aimed at a crane that was a little further back and when she fired her web, Luan kept the jet firing until she reached her target, then she grabbed hold of her web, and when she asserted herself, she prepared to jump, and swung as she clung to her web.

"WOAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luan screamed, but then she saw that he was going straight towards the sign."Uh oh... No ... nonono ...! "She exclaimed as her feet touched the floor of the roof of the lowest building she passed through." WOAAAHHHH ... !

**(PAM!)**

And Luan collided with the sign, causing her to release her hands from the web and end up on the ground, which was fortunately a few inches below, there she stayed while looking up.

* * *

(At The Loud House)

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Luan?! " Was the question her sister asked when she opened the door and found her daughter with her face all sweaty.

"I ran ... from school ... Lisa," the girl said almost breathlessly. "I need ... room ... bathroom."

Without saying more, Luan ran up, straight to her room, then opened her closet and started rummaging through her things, however, while looking for something that at the moment only she knew and had in mind, a couple of drops fell on her head. cassettes that she used to keep when she used her camera to make videos to her YouTube channel, which she currently had closed since she stopped dedicating herself to comedy.

"Ah!" She said rubbing her head and seeing the disorder she had caused. "Great ... this is excellent."

It was that then, Luan proceeded to collect all the ones that had fallen to the ground, and then sort them to the side of her closet that she shared with Luna, when she was about to finish, since now she only had about 5 left to collect, and when she took one of them read its title out of curiosity, which made her nostalgic.

_Lincoln in his underwear suit on outside_

And to think that before they made fun of dressing up like his hero when he never did it to them with their habits, in addition to having blamed himself for having covered the toilet once, which, by the way, shortly after his death, Lucy, In her grief, she ended for confessed the truth to her family, she could still see her goth sister with her makeup dripping from the tears she had shed, and still remembering her words.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"Mom ... dad ... sisters ..." Said the young girl with a broken voice. "That time in the bathroom, when Lincoln plugged the toilet ...

"It was a silly." Lori said sadly. "We should never have made fun of him ...

"We never ... _sniff_... should never have made fun of Lincoln." Leni added. "Now him...

"No!" She exclaimed almost without holding her cry in front of her entire family in the living room of the sofa, where her brother's coffin was still. The poor girl looked at him, feeling like just seeing him, was adding more salt to the wound. "Lincoln ... he ... he never flushed the toilet ...

There was silence again, Rita tried to approach her for giving a hug, but then Lucy was able to speak again.

"That ... that book about the pony princess you found in the bathroom ... it wasn't from Lincoln ..." She said wiping her tears. "He didn't cover the bathroom ... _sniff_... _sniff_... It was me ...

(Flashback ends)

* * *

She couldn't help but remember that when she thought his late brother in his favorite hero costume, the family really did grieve for his death, each in their own way; now he was gone, and thye had only been teased him on that occasion that the toilet was clogged, and as difficult as it was, they would have to learn to live with it, no matter how much heartache it caused them.

Missing her brother, Luan decided to go for her camera on her nightstand and put the tape on, seeing even a photo of him would help her remember him when he was still with them.

In the recording was Lincoln, playing with his best friend, Clyde, who dressed as Ace's partner, one eye Jack, they both had a great time in the backyard of their house without any concern, seeing how happy they were playing, heroes defeating evil and protecting the weak and defending those who cannot on their own.

She could not help but shed a tear from a wound that had not yet completely closed and that was very difficult to cover, stroking the screen of her camera, sitting on the floor while watching the video advance, missing seeing her brother, who had gone, and would never return; It was then that, in her silent crying, she could hear some words that attracted attention.

" _Ace savvy will never give up, because if I can defend people from evil, I will do it without thinking twice before distributing some justice!_ " He said in the recording. " _Because_ _ **with a great power comes a great responsibility**_

When the video ended, Luan could not get those words out of her mind, to then see her hand, remembering how she could climb the walls and how she had thrown those cobwebs.

"with a great power comes a great responsibility...

She stood up again, left her camera where it was, took out a pencil and notebook, and began to draw, and then looked at her closet and became thoughtful while drawing some sketches.

It is worth mentioning that, shortly after the funeral, Luan had been very sad, Leni, trying to cheer her up, invited her to weave with her from time to time, and she acquired a lot of technique after getting used to being with her older sister, who She also used to knit in order to be distracted, Luan remembered how she used to stay sometimes looking at her family photo album for hours, seeing mostly photos where her brother appeared, and she shedding tears, until she started knitting on her own initiative Even with her innocence and naivety, she knew she needed to be distracted, because being like this did not do her well, and it could be said that she felt even better when the former comedian joined her.

Luan was able to thank her sister for the advice she gave her to start knitting something, she was drawing for a few minutes, testing various sketches, some marking them with an x when discarding ones, others, writing a "maybe", and to one she added "I will need more Colour"

After she decided to take a break, she went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, getting to see Lisa before heading out to the backyard with some things.

"Lisa". Luan said, drawing her attention. "What are you doing?

"Ah!" The brown-haired genius was a bit startled. "Big sister, what is this question about?"

"Well ... you didn't go to school today ...

"(Sigh) oh, well...

"Let's say ... I did all the homework and activities at school." Lisa explained. "And since the teachers didn't know what else to give me, they decided to send me back home, and I took advantage of the free time to do some things within into my bunker, by order of mom and dad."

"Oh, ok, I see." Luan said.

"And why did you come back early, big sister?" Lisa asked.

Luan then dropped a bead of sweat for getting nervous at her younger sister's question. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh! ... Well ... I wasn't feeling well and ... I decided to go back.

Lisa said nothing more than arching her eyebrow, but at the end, without giving it much importance, she went off topic and proceeded to leave to go to her bunker with the materials she was carrying, probably to do some experiment.

Since her brother's death, if there was someone who rarely spoke to her, that was undoubtedly Lisa, Lucy perhaps too, but with her if she used to interact, Lisa had become quite distant with Luan, she could expect it being The young woman was a science girl, but the difference was that her gaze towards Luan was more like rancor and or hostility.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The knock on the door caused them to divert their attention, and Luan decided to go open, receiving the rest of her sisters, it should be noted that Luna brought with her the backpack that the former comedian had left at school, and as expected, she looked Luan questioningly.

If that is the correct word to describe if what she meant was "You can explain me this?" Luan put her hand to the back of her neck nervously.

"Hello family." Luan said nervously. "You came back early, he he ...

"Actually yes." Lynn commented. "The teachers said that the activity schedules were over, so they ended classes early.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "But how?

"The teachers had their agendas scattered when one slipped on the wet floor, the staff room almost caught fire when some leaves were hit by the fire in the nearby oven." Luna answered.

"Oh... " Luan replied.

A few minutes later, Luan proceeded to change her clothes, since she had sweated running from school to home, needless to say that she also had to take a bath, being alone in her room, she proceeded to dress, she put on her skirt first, without However, before putting on her blouse, she looked in the mirror, and noticed a little more muscle in her body.

"Wow, sister." Said Lynn, who had seen her from the hall and noticed her sister body. "When were you exercising? What a change." She asked as a compliment.

"Ah!" Said the former comedian when she turned to see Lynn.

"Well, it's not bad that you've exercised." The athlete added. "Since you spend a lot of time with your homework, you didn't mind a little distraction, it's a big change.

Luan then looked back at herself in the mirror, carefully looking at her body, which was still quite normal, but her muscles were evident, although she did not remember having exercised, in addition to doing it, it would have taken her a while without going unnoticed by her sisters.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "A big change.

* * *

During the night, when everyone fell asleep, Luan took advantage of it and took some knitting materials, her notebook with her sketches and cautiously left her room and went down the stairs, once reaching the lower floor, she proceeded to go to the garage; In it, Luan settled down at a desk next to a sewing machine that Leni had kept there and after putting the threads and fabrics together with the other sewing materials, Luan proceeded to continue drawing and analyzing the sketches she had made.

_"Ace savvy will never give up, because if I can defend people from evil, I will do it without thinking twice before distributing some justice! Because with a great power comes a great responsibility"_

Those words resounded in the mind of the brown-haired girl as she analyzed the sketches and saw which would be the best to start working on, that last sentence that Luan heard from her brother in that video, resonated more than anything inside her head, being her main motivation.

_With a great power comes a great responsibility._

Finally, Luan noticed a sketch, which she proceeded to color; After that, she started using the sewing machine, tailoring it to her needs, taking a few minutes, but eventually, she managed to make what she was knitting.

A yellow and pink suit, the first her favorite color, and pink the color that usually used to accompany her clothes, if she received that power with that bite from that strange spider, maybe Luan could have saved her brother from having discovered them long ago, but things turned out as they did.

She would not allow herself to lose someone else, now she could be a hero, one of the dreams her brother had had since childhood.

"With a great power ... comes a great responsibility." Luan repeated her brother's words, standing up and looking at the table, then taking what she had knitted.

_(Later)_

In the urban area of the city, on the roof of one of the tall buildings of Great Lakes, Luan walked towards the shore, now wearing a yellow suit with a touch of pink on the legs, and the forearms and waists, in addition to yellow boots as a large part of her suit, which was also accompanied by white lines that ran through the entire suit, simulating cobwebs, in addition to wearing a yellow mask that at least left his mouth visible and behind his ponytail, which was placed and he looked out over the city at night, illuminated by the lights of vehicles and the windows of some buildings.

She took a deep breath and took a few steps back before preparing to run towards the shore, at first she was scared, but thought that if she could jump those heights by running in the middle of buildings during the day, she could do this.

Finally, Luan jumped off the building, the wind and adrenaline rushed through her body, she closed her eyes for an instant, and finally, she shot her web, ready to start swinging between the buildings.

* * *

"Come on, fill it up!" Said a thief pointing with a pistol at a seller and his wife in a store.

Then his partner took the bag and left the premises, however, a cobweb caught him from above and threw him against the ground, and the one with the gun was rammed by Luan who swung towards him with a kick with his 2 legs, to then throw the bag of money back at the seller.

_BREAKING NEWS_

_Masked girl foils Robbery_

With this title, the Great Lakes headlines began to appear, and people who claimed to have seen her began to be interviewed.

"This is not a girl, my brother saw her making a nest in the central fountain in Great Lakes Park."

"I think it's human and it's about a girl ... or maybe a boy.

In other place, a raided jewelry store was receiving the police when they saw its sirens nearby, the officers searched the place but did not find the thieves, they were about to think that they lost them when one of them caught their attention.

"Robin, come see this", said a policeman and this caused them to find the thieves trapped in a spider web above their heads.

On top of that, some were able to see Luan in her spider suit leave as she swayed between the buildings of the city.

"She extends her hands ... ropes come out and ... climbs like a spider webs."

* * *

_ANOTHER SIGHTING_

_New Yorkers baffied Over Web Slinger._

_"GIRL CLIMBS WALLS LIKE SPIDER"_

_"GUNMEN TRAPPED IN GOO."_

* * *

"Meh, is some a freak." Said a Police

"She stinks and I don't like her!" Said an civilian.

In one part, a boy was being beaten by an assailant.

"Don't move." Said the thief pointing a gun at the boy.

However, a spider web stuck to his pistol and snatched it from him, to then receive a strong blow from Luan swinging against him, taking him away. The boy, for his part, saw a paper fall into his hands and read it.

**Courtesy, Your Friendly neighbonrhood**

**Spider-Girl.**

"Girl with eight hands, I think that sounds cool."

"She is Like spider" "She is like an bug" Sang a street guitarist inside a subway station. "Superheroine who will save us "" There she is ... wow! "" Is the spider girl. "

And so it happened, she saved people from danger, imprisoned thieves in the city and little by little she won the affection of the city, there was Luan, watching from a Great Lakes building before putting her mask back on, shooting a net and go back to tour the city swinging with its web.

"With a great power comes a great responsibility." The brown haired girl thought to herself.

And this is how, It was her, the spider girl, a heroine ready to defend the city, a vigilante of the streets, she is a ...

* * *

 _"_ ** _She is a menace!"_** Said a man from one of the screens in the city that broadcast the local news. _"She's a criminal that's who she is. A Vigilante. A Public Menace!"_

"Ahh." The young girl sighed when she saw again James J Jameson make his classic denigrating speeches on the news while I saw him leaning out of a wall. "With that guy, now I know what my family must have felt with my jokes, since He hasn't stopped talking bad things about me for days."

_"A few months ago, that brat got involved in a chase in which a group of armed subjects who brought technological objects with them while fleeing from the police, who managed to catch them, but that was when the spider girl intruded, stopped the vehicle and It almost caused terrible property damage!_

"Oh please." She complained. "Those guys were shooting like crazy, so I had to catch them all with my nets, and if I hadn't stopped the car with my hands, a REAL accident would have happened." Then, Luan looked at her clock, "Oh dang, I'm late for school."

With that said, Luan swayed with the buildings, propelling herself at high speed between them and into the air.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Wilson Fisk was with several of his men in what appeared to be a large machine which they were watching from a control room.

"How long until it is finished?"

"In a couple of hours, boss," replied one of his men. "If we manage to rob Oscorp as planned, we could advance progress.

"Very well" Fisk said. "Go.

When his men left him alone, Fisk took the opportunity to admire one last time the device they were building, to later look at the table and see a photo where he appeared with a woman and a boy. The man couldn't help but show a sad expression as he admired it.

" _Mr. Fisk._ " Said a rather young female voice from the panel communicator. " _The cables have been correctly placed to stabilize the quantum core, once the other missing pieces arrive, the portal will be ready to use._

"Excellent, I already sent some of my men to look for the materials you need, little brat. "He answered." Although ... I must admit that I was surprised that he has not already asked me for money as payment for his services unlike others with whom I have collaborated.

 _"Well, it is because we share the same goal, Mr. Fisk._ "She replied." _We both seek to bring back a loved one._

"Very good ..." Said the man. "Keep working, Loud.

" _Yes, sir_." She said and then, she thinked the next. "Don't worry, Lincoln, soon I will be able to bring you back from another dimension ... and then, we will go back to being the family that we should have remained. "She said with some sadness.

(In the Great Lakes school)

Luan had managed to quickly return to school, she took off her suit and proceeded to enter cautiously, heading to her classroom, sneakily, when the teacher was looking at the screen, Luan took advantage of entering and reaching her seat.

"Luan, where the hell were you?" Luna whispered at her sister after she sat down.

"I'm so sorry, really." Luan apologized. "I was ... doing something and ... I was late.

"What?

But before they could continue arguing, the teacher spoke again about the matter that was happening, so they had to put their eyes on their books to avoid attracting attention, Luan was lucky that the teacher had not noticed his absence , otherwise, I would also have asked her where he was.

_(Later)_

After finishing classes, the both girls were about to take the bus home, but it was when Luan came from a radio station right next to the school.

_A speeding chase is reported through the east-central streets of the city of Great Lakes, there was a robbery at Oscorp Industries, the suspects stole various materials and artifacts built by the_

_now-beaten Norman Osborn company._

_Shots are reported as patrols attempt to reach suspects on the highway._

Luan knew then that duty was calling her, otherwise, someone could get hurt, not to mention that the route that her bus crossed to her house passed near the highway. As much as it hurt her to do this, she had to sneak away from Luna and ran into an alley, putting on her spider-girl suit once more, scaled the building and with one leap, began to swing through the city towards it. highway, he hoped to get there before the bus and stop those thugs.

" _RING! RING!_ " Her phone sounded.

" _Sis? Where did you go?_ " The Loud guitarist wanted to know.

"Ah! Eh ... I took an alternative to return home." She excused herself.

" _What? But we always go back together, what happened, Luan?_

"Don't worry, it's not that I don't want to." He answered. "It's just ... I have to do something important.

" _But at least you could tell me what's up_." She said with some worring in her tone of voice.

"Luna, I'd love to tell you, but it's ... somewhat complicated, you wouldn't understand, but believe me I'm doing it for the good of all."

The tone she could hear from her sister showed seriousness, and although it had been a long time since she stopped joking, having been a comedian for most of her life, Luna was not entirely sure of her sister's words.

Meanwhile, Luan reached the highway, she was watching for a moment, when she heard gunshots and when she looked back, from a curve she could see how a vehicle was escaping from a group of police patrol cars at full speed, and when she saw them go by the way, Luan proceeded to follow them from above.

"Shit, the police are hot on our heels." Said one of the men who was shooting backwards from the rear seats.

"What did you expect? That they would let us take Oscorp's things just like that?" Questioned one of his companions who also fired with a pistol, without noticing that his companion was hit by a ball that turned into a spider web and enveloped his arms, to then appear a certain brown haired girl with spider skills and with one of her cobwebs, make a rope and hang it on a pole, getting out of the vehicle in the process.

Then Luan appeared and kicked the hand where the subject had the weapon, shot him with her nets and did the same as with the other subject.

"Damn it!" Said the one in the passenger seat, pulling out a submachine gun. "It's that brat with arachnid powers.

Then the guy started shooting her while Luan dodged the bullets, but it was that the subject put a grenade in his submachine gun.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The driver and passenger yelled.

He did not have time to stop and the car almost fell into the void, if it had not been for they had been caught just in time by Luan with a web that caught the vehicle behind, now they were hanging, however, the young girl began to pull with all their forces back as the patrols arrived and circled in a half moon.

Finally, Luan managed to get the car up, giving the officers time to reduce the 2 remaining occupants; Although somewhat exhausted, Luan was quick to jump up and continue swinging between the buildings before the policemen could approach her, but they were able to retrieve the stolen artifacts.

* * *

(At the Fisk Lair)

"Uh ... Boss." One of his men called. "We have news.

"What's happening now?" He asked.

"Uh ... remember you sent some men to rob Oscorp?

"Yeah..."

"Uh ... The ones you sent were captured." He replied nervously. "That girl who makes herself known as the spider girl stopped them.

"Damn." He said, thumping the table furiously. "I can't believe they were so stupid as to let a brat in a costume defeat them so easily, they just had to bring the materials for the young Loud to finish building the portal.

" _Do not worry about that, Mr. Fisk._ " The young Loud said, who was listening to everything from a screen. " _I listened to your conversation, but do not despair, as I am also eager to build this interdimensional portal with the same purposes as yours , I will personally arrange to obtain the necessary materials to complete the project, so, with your permission, I will go for them tonight._

Meanwhile, Luan proceeded to return home by swinging between the buildings, hurrying to return home.

"That was intense, not bad for your premiere, ha ha ha, get it?" She said to herself. "Of course yes ...

The brown-haired girl felt good about that joke, she hadn't said one for a long time, it made her feel a little more animated.

After arriving at her house, arriving on the roof, she proceeded to change and then descend to the front patio, pretending not to call the attention, she took the key from under the entrance mat and slowly opened the door, peeking out when the door began To open, she entered and closed carefully, and began to climb the stairs.

"Luan?

Then, Luan stopped in her tracks, it was her mother's voice that had called her.

"Ah! ... Mom." Luan said. "I hadn't seen you around here, I thought the house was empty and ...

"Sweet, you know that you and Luna are the first to return home." The matriarch replied. "And you did not return with Luna, can I know where you went?" She asked with crossed arms and in a serious tone.

"Ah ... uh... well. "She said. "I had to do something important, I didn't have time to explain.

"What was it?

"Uh ... umm, well... "Luan said, looking for an excuse, because she couldn't tell them it was the spider girl, that would only mean putting her family in danger." I forgot some things at school and ... I went to pick them up, but the bus had already left , so I had to take an alternative to go back.

"But Luan. You could have called us to go looking for you." Rita replied.

"Uh ... well, I don't think I thought of that." She said putting her hand on the back of her neck.

"Well, it's fine." Her mother answered. "At least you came back for dinner, come, I'll prepare the food shortly, go leave your things in your bedroom and then go to the dining room.

"Ok, mom."

_(At the Night.)_

* * *

By nightfall, Luan was already lying on her bed, however, her arachnid sense made her wake up, what was going on for her head to feed her like that? was what she was wondering inside, she seemed to be pointing out the window, so she leaned out.

She saw as from Lisa's bunker, four mechanical arms that came out and held in its center a small figure that later began to cross the backyards towards the urban area of the city.

Luan didn't know what or who was that, but if he came out of her sister's bunker, it must be something dangerous and could put her family at risk, cautiously, she took out her suit and put it on, going out the window and swinging after that suspect.

After following him for a few moments between the buildings without his discovering her, she saw that he entered the Fisk tower directly and saw how he met with none other than the businessman whose last name carried the tower's name, Wilson Fisk, which was quite near the coast

Luan decided to approach a little above the ceiling where Fisk, some of his men and that person were to hear them speak.

"Did you swallow what is necessary?" Asked the businessman.

"Affirmative, Mr. Fisk." Said that person, with a voice that seemed to be that of a girl, and with one of her mechanical arms, she took out of a strange backpack that carried some technological things with the Oscorp logo. "With this we will finish building the portal."

"Good, let's go to the basement then."

With that said, those present headed towards the elevator, and when Luan looked out, she was incredulous to see that girl with the mechanical arms that came out from her back.

"Lisa?" She thinked to herself. "What ... what is she doing with those people? ... and what is it about them talking about a portal?

Without getting too much headache, she decided to take the second elevator of the building, waited a bit and decided to also go to the "basement" of the skyscraper, whatever her sister was doing, it gave Luan a bad feeling, so she was willing to find out.

When she almost reached the basement, Luan opened the upper elevator hatch and stood on top of it, as there might be people waiting for her with weapons, so when the door was opened when she reached the lower levels, she proceeded to hide.

"To watchide it has been said." She joked to herself. "I just hope they don't see me when I get inside ... and I have somewhere to hide.

Then a couple of subjects with weapons entered, 2 in total, Luan took advantage of and took their weapons with her webs and fell on them, knocking out one and the other by shutting him mouth by shooting a web in the mouth and then wrapping it in a larger one Against the wall, it was that he pressed all the elevator buttons and then pressed the close button.

"To have a little fun, because who as a child was not playing with the elevator buttons at least once?

She climbed on the roof and began to move forward, it was a fairly large place, it almost looked like a hangar, so she had where to evade those who were watching, she advanced through the ceiling until she reached a part with a large artifact that seemed to be almost finished, It was like an antenna pointed towards a wall, then he saw a control room in front of the machine, in which Lisa and the rest of Fisk's men were, she approached and proceeded to listen.

"Very good." Lisa said. "I have placed the pieces obtained according to where they go so that the portal works." She argued. "Soon we will be able to go after your family ... and my brother.

Fisk then saw the photo of his wife and son, looking at it longingly, then nodded back to his serious temper.

"What?" Luan muttered upon hearing what he said.

"HEY, YOU!

Hearing one of Fisk's men scream made the brown haired girl react, who managed to avoid a shot with a jump and then swing with a spider web to ram the subject and knock him out. However, she saw how she had several others around her with the intention of fighting, and to top it off, she had caught the attention of Fisk, who was angry.

"Idiots!" He exclaimed. "Catch her!"

And Luan began to fight against Fisk's men, most of them were armed with sticks and knives, Luan was able to thank her sister Lynn for recommending the gymnastics classes to be able to evade the attacks of those thugs, also being able to counterattack and respond.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down please." She said as she struggled and caught one thug with her web against the ground. "There is enough of me for everyone.

A few also came with guns, so the young girl had to move more to avoid having any holes made in her.

"I don't know what you plan with that machine." Luan said to Kingpin. "But whatever it is, it seems like something big.

"This is none of your business, you little brat." He replied while Lisa was looking at some controls. "Hey, What are you doing?

"Preparing the opening of the portal, Mr. Fisk." She answered. "We are ready to start.

"Very well, do it." He said to then jump and fall to the ground where Luan was, showing his figure in an imposing way.

"Oh, my..." Luan Said.

Luan narrowly managed to evade an onslaught from Fisk, who ended up hitting a couple of his men who were in his way.

"Useless jesters, I pay you for something, finish her off!" He said when Luan started shooting cobwebs that engulfed him. "Grrr! ... Grrr!

"You look better calmed, mastodon." Luan responsed.

Then Luan went to the control room, but received a blow from a mechanical arm, she had Lisa in front of her.

"I will not let an average IQ homsapiens with abilities on the order of the Araneae species ruin this project that I have been working on for months." Said Lisa in defensive position.

Then the machine released a great sling of energy and the earth shook, the lights failed and the place was only lit by the light that came from a portal opened by that device.

"It works." Said the genius girl.

But Luan began to notice how cracks were forming around her and see how objects began to be sucked into that hole, and as if that were not enough, things and objects also began to leave the portal, causing chaos.

"Oh no." Luan said. "I have to disconnect it!

"No, you will not!

And Lisa grabbed Luan with her arms again and pulled her away, both ready to fight.

"I don't want to hurt you." Luan said to Lisa. "This machine is causing havoc, if it continues like this it could destroy the city!

"You don't want to fight? Well, that way you make things easier for me.

Lisa then began to attack Luan, who was avoiding the mechanical arms, but when she tried to get closer to the machine, Luan was grabbed by Lisa and she pushed her away again.

"You're not going near the machine!

"AHH!" The brown haired girl screamed when she was caught by the genie's arms, 2 grabbed her arms and the other 2 began to try to smash her head.

However, Luan spun around and managed to get out of the grip, with no choice, she shot her web at Lisa, trapping her with it. Without giving him any more trouble, he went to the control room, and saw some buttons.

"Dang!." She thought aloud. "I think I need a manual for this, wouldn't it be easier if ...? wait ... That's it!

Then she went to the antenna that generated the portal, and saw some cables that connected it, therefore, she proceeded to take one of the 3 main thicknesses and began to pull.

"NO!" Yelled Lisa.

then she grabbed Luan by the head and pulled her away from those cables, then threw herself on him and grabbed the spider girl from her torso.

"You won't stop me from ending this! "She said preparing her other arm, pulling a blade out of it." For the record, you asked for this!

"LISA, NO!" She yelled and in a desperate movement, Luan removed her mask before her sister impaled her on the neck, which stopped her.

"Lu ... Luan ...? - Asked her younger sister Incredulous.

"Lisa, please, stop." She Begged.

Lisa dropped the brown-haired girl and with her mechanical arms took a few steps back, still unable to believe who was in front of her.

"No ... no ..." Said the genius girl of brown haired. "It can't be ...

"Sister." Luan begged her again. "Please, this has to end ...

But before she could say anything else, the portal began to grow behind them, and absorbed what was closest to it within that place, cracking the walls while in turn, things like buildings, vehicles and even trains. subways began to come and go to and from the portal.

"Lisa!" Luan exclaimed, staying on a train carriage with her sister, who was looking in disbelief at the portal that continued to grow slowly.

"No ... this didn't have to happen." She answered. "I did the calculations about 10 times in a row, how on earth could this happen ?!

"Lisa please!" Said Luan. "We have to turn off the machine.

"No way." She replied, turning around and looking at her sister. "With this I can bring Lincoln back."

"At what price ?! Look around you!" Luan exclaimed. "If this continues, the machine will destroy the city, and our family.

The young girl then looked at the environment that surrounded her, everything was being absorbed by that portal, as well as some things that came out of it, generating destruction in its wake with all the psychedelic objects that left and entered the portal.

"I just want to restore our family." The young genius replied. "Don't you see what we have suffered for you?

"I think about it all the time." Luan exclaimed, then making a brief pause. "Do you think I did not suffer when Lincoln died? Not a single day goes by that I wish I had not accepted him to accompany me to the library on my day. birthday. "She added with her voice beginning to break." I stopped doing what I liked, because Lincoln was the one who inspired me to do comedy when I was little ...

A lump in her throat formed inside Luan and her eyes began to crystallize when remembering those moments, Lisa began to bring attention to her sister, because she was also being emotionally affected by remembering those events.

"I was devastated ... and when I discovered my powers, I couldn't help thinking about him." She remembered that video she saw of her brother dressed as his favorite hero. "He always wanted to be a superhero ... and when I saw that I I had powers, I decided to honor his memory, to be a heroine like the ones that appeared in his comics. "She said, dropping a tear." Knowing that I have the power, the power to protect those I love the most and the people I care about, I decided fight to the end, and I won't let our family lose anyone else!

Lisa ended up shocked by those words, which sank deep into her, enough that her serious face changed to one of longing and indecision.

"Lisa, I beg you, don't destroy our family and the city." Luan begged. "I don't want to lose you ... I know our relationship has not been the best, but ... you are my sister ... I care a lot about you because I love you, you are my family along with the girls, mom, dad and pop pop ... please.

The look of sadness on her older sister was seen to fit deep inside Lisa, the young girl had even begun to lower her 2 mechanical arms that she had raised for the attack for a while.

However, out of nowhere, Fisk appeared furious, surprising Lisa from behind, cutting her down, and ripping her mechanical arms from her back.

"LISA!" Luan yelled. "NO!"

"You little useless brat." He growled. "I knew I was making a mistake by trusting a brat who still wears diapers.

And he threw Lisa away. Seeing this, Luan immediately reacted, she put on her mask again and attacked Fisk, pushing herself with her cobwebs, gave him a strong kick that sent him backwards.

"Damn brat." He said standing up. "You have ruined my plans!

Then he threw himself at Luan and they both fell and ended up inside another train. The young girl tried to defend herself, but nothing prepared her for the attacks of that man, when she received one in the stomach, it was so hard that she even cried from the blow, never before received an attack of such magnitude that it took all the air out of her chest .

But she was able to react before receiving another and with her cobweb, she first shot at Fisk's face, and then moved away with another that was paid to the other side, however, Fisk foresaw it and took her by the neck against the wall.

"I can't wait to finish you, Spider brat!

However, voices began to speak in confusion, and Fisk seemed to recognize them, he looked to the side and saw 2 silhouettes form, of a boy and a woman.

"Vanessa ... Richard?" The man asked.

That distraction helped her to shoot a spider web in his face again and get out of that train, but Fisk broke the wall and both were face to face again.

"You're not going to stop this!" Fisk yelled. "Not today!"

"I am stpong this!" Luan replied. "Right Now!

And they both ran ready to face each other one last time, Luan started with a somersault kick and Fisk tried to crush her with a couple of debris that the brown haired girl managed to dodge, however, Fisk managed to grab her hands and began to crush them. To then push the girl with a head butt.

Luan saw a floating taxi and grabbed it with her web to throw it at Fisk, but Fisk managed to catch it and threw it on him, but Luan jumped and apparently fell into the void.

But Luan surprised him by swinging from behind and then falling with Fisk after kicking him off the train, after hitting each other and falling for a while, both left the maelstrom of the portal, it was when Luan saw the portal antenna and decided to wrap Fisk with her spiderweb.

Then she grabbed a piece of metal with her web and knocked him out.

"That was heavy metal! Get it?" Luan scoffed, then let out a sigh and went to the machine. "Well, now I have to disconnect it.

She approached the cables and one by one, began to remove them, when there was only one left, she began to pull with all the strength she had left.

Finally, a light blinded the place, and the portal began to close, however, it began to suck with more force, then Luan saw Lisa unconscious in one part and caught her with the web and then took her sister into her arms, she took refuge with she behind some metal pipes and then the portal gave a loud explosion.

Into the dust, Luan came out carrying her sister, and watched as some of Fisk's men came down the stairs, but before she could fight, the ceiling began to squirt water through the cracks made by the collateral damage.

"This place is going to be flooded." Said one of the subjects. "Take out the boss and the wounded, now!

"Dang it!" Said Luan.

When everyone left, Luan tried to follow them, but a debris fell on the exit, seeing how everything filled with water and the walls about to collapse, Luan ran and opened the elevator doors, just as the room was flooded. She tried to climb it, however, she was hit by the water.

* * *

"Look!" Said a person outside on the street.

"The Fisk Tower is collapsing! It is going to fall into the sea!

People were shocked as the building leaned to one side and it collapsed on the water, however, the people inside the building had managed to evacuate due to the earthquake that shook the place.

Soon, the police and paramedics, as well as groups of rescuers arrived at the scene to attend to those affected by the collapse of the building.

In the middle of the water, near a beach in front of the city, Luan appeared swimming while carrying Lisa on her back.

Once they reached the ground, she placed Lisa on the ground, removed the mechanical torso with which she had put the mechanical arms and began to pulse, remembering the relief measures they had been taught at school in case of to find someone who was not breathing or who came out of some water place unconscious.

"Wake up, Lisa." Luan begged as she kept pressing his chest. "Please, wake up.

Then she tried mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but it didn't seem to be working.

"No, sister!" She said starting to cry. "Please ... I need you ... our family needs you ... I ...

"¡COUGH! ¡COUGH!

Lisa then started coughing, surprising her sister, spitting water during the process, Luan was glad she hadn't drowned.

Slowly, Lisa began to open her eyes and her gaze fell on her sister.

"Luan ..." She said. "What happened? How did we get here?

"I took you out of Fisk's tower, but the place began to flood." Luan replied. "We almost didn't count it.

The little brown haired girl looked away for a moment, lingering in her thoughts for a moment, then she turned to her older sister while looking at her with a bit of confusion.

"... why?" Lisa asked

"What?" She replied.

"Why did you save me?

"Why? How can you ask me that? " Luan replied somewhat offended by the question of her sister." You're my little sister, I couldn't leave you there.

"But you saw what I done." Lisa said.

"So tell me then, why ... why did you do it, Lisa?

Luan was looking at her with a pleading face, wishing she could understand her younger sister's reasons for getting involved in something that had such catastrophic events that it could have destroyed the city.

"I just wanted Lincoln back." She said lowering her head for a moment, and then looking sadly at Luan. "He was the only person who was available to help me ... he was always there for us and ... and when he went...

A tear fell from Lisa's cheek, and Luan understood perfectly, she knew how her sister felt, until that day, for many months that had passed, the death of her brother had continued to affect all of her sisters, perhaps even more than what Luan imagined herself at first. She could not help but shed tears as she thought carefully about Lisa's intentions, as well as what would have happened if that portal continued to expand. She was grateful that she could have prevented it.

"I know, believe me I understand you, little sister." She said wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I miss him too ... I miss him a lot." She added. "Not a single day goes by that I don't dream with seeing it again.

She paused, placed her hand on Lisa's chin, and made her look at her, and with her other arm, Luan wrapped her little sister in a hug, showing her that she was no longer upset with her for what she did, rather, what she did. She felt for her sister was more than anything concern.

"But there is nothing left to do. Lincoln has left ... and ... he will not return," she said with great pain those words, but in the heart she felt that it was true. "But you and I are still here. , our parents, our sisters are also here.

"But what about Lincoln?" She asked already with her broken voice. "You don't know how I miss him ... I-I need him.

"I know ... I know." She said stroking her hair tenderly. "Believe me, I need it too, I miss it, but ... you are also my sister, and I also need you, we all need you.

"But ... Without our brother...

"I know." She repeated sadly. "But he would never want to have seen us like this ... he would have wanted us to continue with our dreams, and to live happily and to fight for what matters to us.

Again, Lisa was thoughtful, for Lincoln had been a great brother to all of them, and although not all of them would be able to admit it in front of others, they really needed him, and his death had affected them all hard, but in the end, Lincoln just wanted making them happy, and he thought then that he would never have wanted something like this.

Realizing what she had almost done, Lisa began to cry, she could no longer continue with her facet of serious scientist, because no matter how intelligent she was, she was still a little girl, and had not measured well the consequences of her actions or of what that could have happened.

"I'm sorry." Lisa sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Luan."

"It's okay, little sister, I know. "Luan said, still hugging her." The important is that we are well, and that at least we could avoid a catastrophe.

"But then ... why are you the spider girl?" She asked, wiping her tears.

Luan sat Lisa on the sand, knelt in front of herself and took her hands.

"Because with these powers, I have the opportunity to save those who matter to me." Luan replied. "I think that, if I received this power, it is for something." She added, seeing one of her hands and clenching her fist. "Lincoln always he dreamed of being a superhero like the ones in his comics, and I think that, with this gift that I have received, I can honor his memory and save my loved ones, because _With a great power comes a great responsibility._

Lisa could not help but feel some admiration for Luan's words, even in death, her brother continued to inspire and help them, and had made to her sister honoring his memory with the power she had received, being able to even move forward despite everything.

It's what Lincoln would have wanted.

"What will we do now?" Asked Lisa standing next to her sister.

"We will go home." Luan replied. "Before our family worries, no one should find out my true identity, Lisa, otherwise we will only put them in danger." She added taking her hands. "Please, I need you to keep this secret, no one else should know who I am. You can do it?

Lisa nodded after thinking about it a bit, Luan gave her a smile that calmed her down, placing her trust in her younger sister, She put Lisa on her back, then put her mask back on and in one jump, she swung back home with her sister.

* * *

_(Three weeks later)_

_News_

_About 3 weeks after the collapse of the Fisk tower, repairs have been successfully progressing in recent days after a mysterious earthquake collapsed the building, which suggests that the structure was not built with materials to withstand earthquakes, which would explain its landslide on the waters in front of the great lake in front of Great Lakes city._

_In other news, the spider girl made a new public appearance saving a group of people in a fire in the condominium sector of the city, in addition to recently also foiling an assault on a local mall, people can not feel safer with a brave justice like her facing the crime of our beloved city._

* * *

Finally, Luan turned off the TV, just at that moment, the twins and Lisa were also returning from school, and the first two were looking animated.

"Did you see the spider girl defeat those thieves on the news?" Lana asked. "She's amazing, I wish I was like her!

"Are you kidding me? You can't even climb walls." Lola replied.

"Come on, I have been practicing." Lana said.

Luan smiled when she saw the classic arguments of her younger sisters, although it should be noted that they had already stopped fighting long ago, which was a great advance; and they were not the only ones, recently, things in the Loud house could go back to the way they were before, the girls had managed to recover the noise of their home that characterized their family so much, although they still remembered their brother, the 4 Older adults and their parents with Lisa also used to show photos of Lincoln to Lily, so that she would know who he is and would not forget him.

"Big sister." Lisa said. "Can you accompany me to my Bunker later?

"Uh?, ¿why?" Luan Asked.

"It's something I need to talk to alone with you." She whispered closely. "Please.

Luan didn't quite understand what Lisa meant, but she decided to listen to her later. The rest of the day passed normally.

_(Later)_

Finally, in front of the bunker, Lisa met with Luan.

"Ok, little sister, what do you need of me?

"I'm glad you asked." She answered. "Please, come with me.

They both entered and once inside, Lisa pulled a switch, and both girls began to descend, something that surprised Luan, she did not remember that Lisa was doing things to her bunker, surely she or someone else in her family would have noticed.

"What this is?

"Since you are in your career as protector of the city of Great Lakes, it is clear that it is a dangerous task." Said Lisa. "So, I made the decision to give you a hand.

"Re... Really?" Luan asked, surprised.

Lisa nodded.

"From now on, this will be our base in which I can supply you with the gadgets that you require to carry out your missions, big sister." Lisa replied. "I also took the liberty of making a couple of improvements to your suit, in addition to make other copies of it.

Finally, they reached the end and Luan found herself in a large operating room in which Lisa would be helping her remotely, she could not be more astonished and grateful with her younger sister.

"Lisa ..." Said the comedian girl. "I do not know what to say.

"It is not necessary." She answered. "As you said to me,

_**"With a great power comes a great responsibility."** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching this one-shot, I hope you liked it and the draws too who I made, leave your comment how you found this story.
> 
> I would like to make a special mention to omegacrow-nexus and sliverdagger for asking me if I would do an English version of this story, which I originally wrote in Spanish, before I had also written one or another fanfic in English on this page that unfortunately for me had not attracted much attention. However, I thank the 2 mentioned for encouraging me to make an English adaptation of this story. I hope you liked it.
> 
> That's all for now. See you later!


End file.
